teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens Among Us
"Aliens Among Us" is the eighty-seventh episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on November 12, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (2003 TV Series) (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (2003 TV Series) (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) Secondary Characters *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *President of the United States *S-Gray Aliens *Triceraton guards (cameo) *Utroms (cameo) Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Bishop: For more years than I can remember I have stood watch. Preparing for a day I've long known was inevitable. The alien threat is real. And the world has suffered at the hand of these invaders. The world must be prepared it must always be vigilant. And I will make sure it is, no matter what the cost. Plot synopsis ---- Open with Stockman’s lab inside Bishop's Command Post. Agent Bishop enters and walks through the huge warehouse that's filled with containers holding countless numbers of different alien species. Bishop addresses Stockman and explains that his latest scheme will ensure that their work will gain unlimited funding. The purpose of Bishop’s force is to protect the planet from invasion, but since there currently isn't an invasion, they will create one! Bishop observes a nearby stasis chamber, holding Stockman's latest bioengineering creation — a ferocious life form that resembles a gray alien. Back in New York City, the Turtles dodge government security agents stationed around the rooftops in hopes of catching a glimpse of the President's speech. The Commander in Chief is in New York to discuss the future of space exploration. The President and his entourage arrive in limousines, but before the Commander in Chief can reach the podium, a huge flying saucer appears above the scene! Dozens of smaller space craft come out of cloaking to reveal themselves — it appears there's another full scale invasion taking place! The Turtles watch from rooftops while the "alien invasion" unfolds. The security men push the President back into his car and zoom off as pods are fired from the saucer. The pods are actually the creatures that Baxter created for this elaborate ruse. The "aliens" quickly surround the President's car. The Turtles decide to act and their plan is to take out as many aliens as possible. Cut to Long Island where we see a black military vehicle sitting near a pier. Its roof has a satellite. Bishop is inside with some men and they're using it as a command post to control the fake invasion. Thus far Bishop is pleased with how things are proceeding. The driver floors the gas pedal and escapes, with the aliens firing at the car with lasers. The President’s limo crashes into an alley. The Turtles jump down to help, but before they can pull the Commander in Chief to safety, a group of S-Grays closes in. With the President and his men knocked unconscious from the crash, the Turtles and aliens battle. Donatello notices that the aliens (S-Grays) are carrying Triceraton and Federation weapons, which doesn't add up. As they fight, the aliens begin to explode into goo! Bishop is shocked when he sees the TMNT intervening and ruining his plan. The Agent calls Baxter to find out what's wrong with the S-Grays and the scientist informs him that his directive was to create automatons that could fire weapons — not compete in mortal combat. Apparently their systems are unstable and cannot take the physical punishment and thus they explode. After the Turtles have disposed of the S-Grays attacking them, Don prepares to take a sample of the goo and finds a transmitter. Something definitely isn't right, but there isn’t time to figure it out as a group of military vehicles pull up to the alley to recover the President. The Turtles slip out of the alley just as the giant saucer fires a tractor beam that captures the President's limousine and begins lifting it skywards. The beam pulls the vehicle inside its hull and then flies away (but the other spacecraft remain stationary). Don grows ever more suspicious and pulls out some equipment and quickly discovers that all of the smaller saucers are holograms - only the mother ship is real! Using the transmitter Don found, the Turtles track the signal back to Bishop and his command vehicle. Raph and Leo attack Bishop and his men while Don and Mikey knock out the satellite broadcasting the holographic saucer images. Unfortunately the satellite was also controlling the real spacecraft and now it's falling straight towards our heroes on a crash course! Bishop runs for cover and the Turtles dive into the water. The UFO crashes into the pier. Once the smoke clears, the Turtles break into the saucer and begin their search for the President. They enter a control room and find a group of frozen S-Grays. Don deduces that the creatures are in stasis now that they're no longer receiving orders from Bishop's satellite. On cue, Agent Bishop appears carrying a small transmitter. Bishop states that it's time for him to save the President so he can get his funding and then activates the device. The group of S-Grays spring to life and attack. As Leo and Mikey battle the aliens, Raph and Don chase Bishop. After a quick fight, the ninjas kick Bishop down a ventilation shaft. Cut to the President in a futuristic infirmary. As the Commander in Chief regains consciousness, two S-Grays hover over him with ill intent. The Turtles come running in to save the President - but he thinks they're just more aliens. Suddenly Bishop arrives with some of his troops. The agent tells the President that he's here to save him and the men open fire. The Turtles are forced to flee, leaving the President to fall for Bishop’s nefarious plan. Back at the Turtles' lair, the guys watch the President on television. It seems Bishop’s plan has worked perfectly despite the Turtles intervention. The President is now convinced the potential for invasion is very real and that the Turtles represent the alien threat! An artist's rendering of the "alien menace" is shown which depicts four fanged anthropomorphic turtles. The TMNT are astounded by this development. On the surface, a street cleaning truck is washing the goop from the fallen "aliens" into the city's sewers... Trivia This episode is the beginning of the arc that leads to the resurrection of the Tengu Shredder. This invasion lead to the outbreak, which leads to Donatello being infected, which leads to the Turtles stealing the diadem that holds the key to controlling the mystics from Karai, which, when given over to Bishop in exchange for a cure for Donatello, leads to Bishop destroying it (albeit inadvertently), thus freeing the mystics. Had it not been for the outbreak the diadem would probably not have gotten into Bishop's hands for him to destroy as it is unlikely he himself would have infiltrated Foot HQ himself (having already been berated by the President in Dragons Brew for attacking Foot HQ during the events of Exodus) and had it not been for Donatello's mutation the Turtles would never have come to him looking for a cure in the first place and thus they would not have known, nor would they have been willing, to steal it. Agent Bishop Quotes ---- (A mob of aliens coming at Raphael) Raphael Bring it on! Leonardo Raph, come on! Raphael Aww, but I like it when they go "pop!" ---- '''Raphael: '''"Hey look an alien invasion, ya don't see that everyday... Oh wait, yeah we do." Gallery * Aliens Among Us/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E09 Aliens Among Us External links *"Aliens Among Us" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes